Saranghamnida
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Luhan bertemu seorang pangeran dengan cara yang tak terduga. Seorang pangeran yang akan mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. DLDR.


_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated T for now._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **.**

 **Saranghamnida**

 **.**

Luhan, seorang siswa SMA biasa. Berusia 16 tahun dengan tinggi 178 cm. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan poni yang cukup panjang menutupi kedua matanya. Kulitnya putih bersih khas orang Korea dengan tubuh yang kurus seperti pemuda kebanyakan. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya berbeda, melainkan kepribadiannya.

Luhan jarang bicara. Ia hanya akan berbicara hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting. Ia pun jarang memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya akan menjawab jika ada yang bertanya padanya. Sikapnya ini membuatnya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup sehingga ia tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar bisa disebut teman. Siswa-siswi di sekolahnya ada yang menganggapnya aneh, ada pula yang menganggapnya gila. Bahkan ada yang menganggapnya Ju-on karena terlihat seperti kerasukan roh halus. Ya, aura yang terpancar dari Luhan memang sedikit menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli dengan anggapan miring tentangnya. Ia hanya menjalani hidupnya seperti apa adanya. Nilainya pun tidak pernah kaluar dari peringkat tiga besar. Ia tetap merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah merasa membutuhkan siapapun.

Luhan adalah putra semata wayang yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang cukup berada. Ayahnya mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang aktris senior yang sudah malang melintang di dunia hiburan. Karena alasan tertentu, Luhan tinggal bersama kakeknya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Luhan sudah tidak pernah bertemu kedua orang tuanya sejak saat itu.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Luhan dan kakeknya, Xi, sudah berada di meja makan dan menyantap menu sarapan mereka. Kakek Xi adalah seorang pedagang sekaligus kolektor barang antik yang sudah berumur 70 tahun. Namun, beliau masih sehat dan dapat beraktivitas seperti pria yang baru menginjak usia 40 tahun. Kakek Xi sangat menyayangi Luhan, cucu satu-satunya. Demi Luhan, kakek Xi rela membayar berapapun agar Luhan mempunyai teman, yang bisa menerima sifat Luhan dan menghibur Luhan. Dan Kakek Xi sudah menemukan orang yang bersedia menjadi teman Luhan.

"Hari ini kakek akan pergi ke pulau Jeju. Kau di rumah saja. Sebentar lagi akan ada seorang namja yang datang. Dia cucu dari teman kakek, jadi kakek harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." ujar Kakek pelan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, "Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya sambil berlalu. Kakek Xi tersenyum, ia merasa sebentar lagi orang yang dinantinya itu akan mengubah sifat cucunya itu.

Setelah kakek pergi, tinggal Luhan sendiri di rumah besar itu. Para pelayan sibuk membersihkan rumah mulai dari ruang terkecil sampai taman yang luasnya hampir menyamai lapangan sepak bola. Karena merasa bosan, Luhan berkeliling melihat rumah bergaya Korea klasik itu. Memang, walau sudah sebulan tinggal di sini, hanya ada dua tempat yang sering dikunjungi Luhan, yaitu kamar pribadinya dan ruang makan. Sehingga Luhan belum tahu betul seluk beluk rumah kakeknya itu.

Luhan memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak buku yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak. Ini adalah ruang baca kakeknya yang lebih mirip sebuah perpustakaan daripada sekedar ruang baca. Luhan mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di rak paling ujung. Sebuah buku tentang kerajaan Dinasti Joseon. Bab pertama buku itu menceritakan sejarah berdirinya kerajaan Joseon. Luhan membacanya dengan tenang. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, membaca buku sejarah adalah suatu hal yang membosankan. Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia memang senang membaca buku sejarah.

Satu jam kemudian, Luhan telah selesai membaca bab ketiga. Saat akan membaca lembar berikutnya, Luhan heran melihat halaman berikutnya yang masih kosong. Begitu pula lembar-lembar berikutnya, hanya berupa lembar-lembar kertas kosong yang belum terisi. Luhan semakin tidak habis pikir, baru kali ini ia membaca buku sejarah tanpa ending yang jelas. Bukankah sejarah itu sudah berlalu? Tapi kenapa buku ini masih kosong?

Luhan terus membuka halaman demi halaman sampai jarinya terhenti di halaman terakhir. Satu halaman yang sedikit berbeda dengan halaman sebelumnya karena pada halaman itu tertulis:

"Pintu telah terbuka, datanglah saat kau merasa kesulitan."

Luhan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera pada halaman itu. Seketika terdengar suara hentakan kuda dari ujung ruangan. Luhan yang heran segera berjalan menuju asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah cermin antik yang tingginya melebihi Luhan. Suara hentakan kuda itu semakin mendekat, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah sinar yang sangat terang terpancar dari dalam cermin membuat Luhan harus sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Pangeran!"

Luhan mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari dalam cermin. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga terbaring di atas karpet. Luhan membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat seorang namja yang sedang menindihnya itu. Sementara namja itu juga menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sama, terkejut.

Luhan segera mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh darinya. Ia pun memperhatikan sosok namja yang kini terduduk di hadapannya. Namja itu memakai jubah kerajaan dengan setelan lengkap mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Luhan memang sering melihat pakaian seperti itu di drama-drama kolosal membuatnya bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sementara namja itu ikut memperhatikan Luhan, pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang terurai panjang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat mata pemuda itu karena tertutup poni. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat asing baginya. Namun, namja itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia meringis menahan sakit karena luka di perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat namja di hadapannya itu bersandar di rak dengan kedua mata yang mulai terpejam.

...

...

...

 **TBC**

Lagi coba-coba genre baru, ada yang berminatkah?


End file.
